The bonds with their captain
by Kiki2000
Summary: Summary: One shots of Luffy with a different member of his crew each chapter. This fanfic simply shows the importance of each member in Luffy's crew and their strong bonds with their captain. Please enjoy! :)


The bonds with their captain

Summary: One shots of Luffy with a different member of his crew each chapter. This fanfic simply shows the importance of each member in Luffy's crew and their strong bonds with their captain. Please enjoy! :)

**Author's Note: Wow, I never thought I'd actually finish writing this fanfic. It was one I thought up of long ago and started writing but never got to finish it. I came across the book I was writing it in and decided to continue so here it is XD Hope you enjoy this and sorry if there's any OOC. Review if you can :P**

**I do NOT own One Piece (sadly) ^.^**

**Warnings: Some violence and that's pretty much it :D**

**Word Count: 1,729 (sorry if I made a counting mistake)**

Chapter 1- Luffy and Chopper's

Fever Adventure

"He's always doing this on every island we visit!" yelled Nami.

"Well it is HIM we're talking about. Only that idiot could get lost like this," stated Zoro.

"And WHO was the one that got lost just a moment ago, marimo head," replied Sanji. Zoro twitched at this comment and was ready to argue back when Robin's voice stopped him.

"Wait, where's Chopper?" questioned Robin. Everyone started looking around like crazy to see if Robin was right and of course, she was. Chopper seems to have disappeared too.

"Yohohohoho, Chopper is most likely with Luffy since Chopper was napping in his backpack," stated Brook.

"Ah! Looks like Franky and Usopp have come back with supplies for the sunny," sighed Nami in relief that they didn't get lost as well.

"Hey, where's Luffy and Chopper?" asked Usopp and Franky at the same time. Everyone turned to them as gave them a look which meant that Luffy went on another of his stupid adventures.

"Luffy seems to have disappeared along with Chopper," replied Robin firmly to Usopp and Franky's question.

"Not again! That idiot…," mumbled Usopp.

"This is SUPER bad. The climate is changing again to a cold climate," stated Franky. Since this is 'Climate Island' the climate always changes frequently from hot to cold to hot again. Everyone hurried back to the thousand sunny before snowflakes started falling.

"I just hope that idiot doesn't get into any trouble," stated Nami worriedly. But all of the straw hat pirates knew that was impossible with Luffy. He was the biggest trouble magnet they had ever seen.

OXOXOXOXO

Chopper POV

I woke up and yawned. How long was I asleep for? I'll ask Nami or someone. I rubbed my eyes before lazily getting out of Luffy's backpack. "Hey everyone, I'm awake." No answer. "Guys? Where is everyone?" I looked around the place to see if they were playing hide-and-seek. Nothing. "U-uh, don't tell me I'm all alone!" I started running around in a panic until I tripped on something, or rather someone.

"L-Luffy?! Thank god I'm not alone but why are you napping in the middle of nowhere?!" I leaned closer and to my surprise, saw Luffy's face completely flushed red and his breathing rough and sore. I put my forehead to Luffy's and quickly took it off due to the heat. Oh no! His forehead's so hot, you could roast marshmallows on it! "Luffy, you've got a really bad fever!"

I pulled Luffy under a shady tree so he could lean on the bark and cool down a bit. "S-Shishishi, th-thanks Chopper," breathed Luffy so softly that I wouldn't have heard him if I wasn't paying attention. Luffy gave me his trademark grin which only made my heart ache more for the safety of my captain and nakama.

"Ok Luffy don't worry, I'll take care of you until you get better." I looked around for my medical backpack but sighed as it wasn't there. "Ok first I need to find a towel or something to put on Luffy's head with water." I thought for a moment and remembered that one time Luffy gave me a handkerchief. It's always been in my pocket since then.

-FLASHBACK-

One stormy night right after the straw hat pirates left Drum Island, Chopper still hadn't adapted to everyone yet. "I-I don't like thunder," whined Chopper in a corner in the middle of the night. Everyone was already asleep in their own rooms so nobody noticed Chopper's shrivelled up form in the corner. Another thunderclap sounded throughout the ship.

"Ack!" I couldn't hold it in anymore and started silently crying, when there was a knock on my door. Thank god for whoever was knocking! I opened the door to find Luffy staring down at me with his blanket covers. I quickly wiped away the tears before he noticed, and asked him what he was doing here.

"Shishishishi, it was my instincts. I couldn't sleep which meant that one of my nakama were in trouble. Are you okay Chopper?" asked Luffy worriedly. I immediately ran into Luffy's leg and started crying my eyes out. Luffy didn't say anything, only took his bed covers off his shoulder, placed them next to mine and knelt down and picked me up.

"Don't worry Chopper, I'll sleep with you tonight," reassured Luffy while grinning widely. I nodded slowly and we both ended up falling asleep, my face still in his chest. A few days later, Luffy bought me this pretty handkerchief and told me I should always keep it with me so if I end up crying, I can wipe the tears away with it. I thanked him forever for that.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I took out the handkerchief and measured to see if it was big enough for Luffy's forehead. "Yup, just the right size! Now I just need to find a nearby stream to soak the handkerchief in." I was just about to leave when I saw a few monsters in the distance. Just where the heck are we?!

I was ready to counter their attack when I realised they were aiming for Luffy! "Kung Fu point!" I quickly beat them before they could strike Luffy. They were surprisingly easy. (Or maybe you were just really strong Chopper :P) I got to find a water source before more monsters come back and try to attack Luffy.

"I've been walking for ages, where is the water sour-." Aha! Found it! A small stream. "Who goes there!" boomed a voice in the shadows. "U-uh, my name is Chopper! I-I need some water from the s-stream to help my f-friend!" "Help your friend, you say? Liar!" yelled the voice which now showed itself as a giant snake. "I'm not lying, I swear!" "I've encountered many travellers come here for the water fairies telling lies about many different things including saving their friend," bellowed the giant snake. "What water fairies? I just quickly need to soak some water on this handke-." "Liar! Since you have lied so horribly, you must go through me!"

OXOXOXOXOXO

Luffy POV

Ughh, my head burns like crazy! I sensed Chopper's presence a few moments ago and told him thanks but I passed out. Where did he go? I clutched my head as I slowly, stumbling in the process, got up and leaned against the tree. Got to find Chopper –cough- before he gets into –cough- trouble…I slowly started walking and leaning on every tree I passed for a small break.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Chopper POV

This snake's really strong. He's already injured my shoulder and leg while I can't even scratch him! Is he using haki? Because if he is then I'm in trouble! He attacked me once again but this time right in the stomach. "GAH!" I coughed up blood as I was flung to a tree. I got to use my ace. If this doesn't work, then nothing else I use will.

"RUMBLE! MONSTER POINT!" I turned into a giant monster that once beat a CP9 agent in Enies Lobby. I still don't like this form much as this was the very form that could've hurt my nakama. It was a crazy battle and we were equally matched but I can't hold this form up for much longer. This is the last attack! We both got a direct hit from each other and fell to the ground.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Luffy POV

I've been walking (and stumbling) for ages! Where is Chopper? As I said that, I arrived at a clearing and saw a giant snake and Chopper both knocked out on the ground. "Chopper!" He was hurt really badly in the stomach. I grabbed the (giant) handkerchief from Chopper's hands and quickly wrapped it around Chopper's stomach before fainting from the fever.

Chopper POV

I woke up with a sudden jump. Oh no! I lost consciousness from the hit! I hope Luffy's alright. I felt something heavy on my stomach and looked to see Luffy unconscious on it with a handkerchief wrapped around. Wait what?! What's Luffy doing here and was he the one that wrapped the handkerchief around me? Panic started to fill my body. Luffy shouldn't have walked all this way in his state. Did he do it all for me? I started crying as I quickly laid his head down slowly off my stomach and unwrapped the handkerchief. I ran as fast as I could to the stream and soaked it in water before running back and putting it on top of Luffy's forehead. "L-Luffy I'm sorry! It was my fault, I wasn't strong enough!" Tears ran down my face like a waterfall.

"Shishishishi, you were awesome Chopper! You beat that giant snake all by yourself! You should be happy not crying," replied Luffy with an unbelievably wide grin. "L-Luffy!" I continued crying while hugging him due to the fact that I couldn't do much more without my equipment and also because he was already healing quite quickly. We both ended up falling asleep, my head still buried into his chest.

OXOXOXOXOXO

A few hours later. "We've been searching for hours but we can't find them anywhere!" yelled Nami which was now a bit nervous. "I'm getting a bit worried now," stated Usopp worriedly. Nami nodded at Usopp's statement.

"What if something really bad happened to them! My heart would burst out from sadness. Ah! But I don't have a heart! Yohohohoho…," said the joyful Brook that was getting a bit less joyful by the second.

"This is SUPER bad! Zoro got lost again!" shouted Franky to the rest of the crew that was still around. "I hope nothing bad has happened to Mr Swordsman," replied Robin as she came back to the others.

"Damn that marimo! Making Robin-chwaan worried like that. He really needs some sense knocked into him," said Sanji while impatiently looking around for the three missing members. "Hey love cook, who needs some sense knocked into him?!" yelled Zoro angrily as he came out from the other side of a bush patch. When Zoro and Sanji stopped fighting, Zoro motioned for everyone to follow him through where he had come from and into a clearing with a small stream. Everyone saw the bundle on the ground and laughed for ever thinking Luffy and Chopper were in danger. There they were, sleeping on the ground while hugging each other. It was a very cute sight.

**Author's Note: It actually came out how I expected it to unlike my other fanfic but sorry if the Chopper and giant snake fight scene was a bit off. I'm not good with typing fight scenes :\ I just love how everyone in the crew cares so much about each other. It's really cute :3 The crewmates I'm writing about aren't in any order and I've got the basics of what I'm going to do for each crew member so if you want, you can review which crew member you want me to put in next :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^.^**


End file.
